Drunk In Vegas
by almondeyes97
Summary: Naruto and Sakura don't really like each other...But what happens when both of them wake up...in the same hotel-room...MARRIED? well find out and read the story! NaruSaku; NarutoxSakura I suck at summaries! But please read it! Pretty please! *puppy eyes* Rated M for a reason... ;D lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Drunk In Vegas**_

_**© by almondeyes97**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**OK Peeps! I present you my new story and OF COURSE the pairing is NaruSaku :D I really hope you will like it as I am really new in doing this kind of stuff^^ I know I'll make mistakes so pleaaaaaseeee review so I can know what I can improve **

**And also don't forget to rate ;)**

**So I will stop talking and let you read the beginning of my story! Have fun!**

Sakura had her dream job. She was a secretary at the Namikaze Foundation and also not to forget the personal assistant of the director.

But there was one thing that totally got on her nerves….

The director himself.

He always had something to complain about and when he wasn't nagging he would indirectly insult her. Here one example:

*tüüüüüüt*

**Sakura Haruno! Into my office now!**

Sakura took a deep breath and went to the office of Mr. Naruto Namikaze.

'Yes Mister', she asked as she entered. 'Take a seat'.

His calm attitude made her a little afraid so she was on the watch...just in case. 'You brought me my coffee in this morning?' he asked. 'Umm yes, it is on your table Mister Namikaze.' Why was he asking her such a stupid question? The coffee was right in front of his nose.

'Ahh yes…take a sip.'

Was he kidding her? Well, his mood wasn't so bad at the moment and she wanted it to stay that way, so she did as he said.

'What do you notice?'

'Umm...it tastes like coffee?'

'I mean the temperature…'

His mood was sinking she noticed. Not a good sign.

'Well it is lukewarm-

'Exactly! It is lukewarm! How many times do I have to tell you that I want HOT coffee NOT lukewarm?'

At first Sakura couldn't believe her ears. He called her in and shouted at her just because his coffee was lukewarm? Was he going nuts or what?

'Let this happen again and you'll lose your job. Did you understand me, Miss Haruno?'

'Y-Yes Mister N-Namikaze…'

'Ok…you may leave…'

With these words he went back to his work and it seemed that he totally forgot that she was standing there. Sakura made her way back to her office and on the way she met her fellow colleague and friend.

'Hey Sakura, what did Mr. Namikaze want?'

'Don't ask….' Sakura sighs as she sat down on her chair.

'Why? What happened?' Ino asked.

'That idiot of a director shouted at me because his coffee wasn't warm enough!'

'His coffee wasn't warm enough?!' Ino gasped. 'You're lucky that he didn't fire you! Normally you would be crying right now because you lost your job!'

'What kind of crazy company is this?' Sakura thought. 'I feel like I am in a rehab…'

Well, you just saw a typical day in Sakura's life at her working place. After work, the pink-haired 22-year-old went home to her empty two-room apartment.

'Uff…' with this she fell backwards on her bed and thought about her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What kind of life am I leading? I didn't have a boyfriend in like 3 years! And my ass of an employer is getting on my nerves every single day….why is this happening to me? Why can't I meet my Prince Charming?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Narrator's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sakura was thinking about her life the bell rang. She let out a deep sigh and went to open the door.

'Yes?'

'Hey Sakura, how are you doing?'

'Sasuke?'

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura's best friend since primary school was standing at her doorstep with a grin on his gorgeous face. They haven't seen each other in a while, due to Sakura's work and him being out of town.

'Sasuke!'

With these words she threw herself at him and they almost fell to the floor together.

'Hey hey not so fast, relax!' , Sasuke chuckled as he put Sakura to the floor again.

'Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you in such a long time...I missed you...'

'I missed you too.'

They hugged each other for some minutes until Sakura led him to her apartment and locked the door.

'Soooo...how's life?'

'Ugghh awful!'

'That bad?'

'Yeah...my boss...'

Sakura explained her current situation at work to Sasuke and after she finished telling him, he looked at her with a pitiful face.

'Ohh...that's tough...'

'I know...' Sakura laid down on her couch and snuggled into the pillow.

'You know...I thought we could watch a film together?'

Sakura perked up her head from the pillow and looked to him with a smile. 'Yeah, I like that idea...did you already pick a film?'

'Well I thought maybe you'll want to watch 'House of Wax'?'

'Is that a horror film?'

'Well kinda...wait are you scared of horror films?' Sasuke asked with a sly grin.

'NO, I am not! Come on put the DVD into the Player.' Sakura pouted a little as she sat up on the chair.

'Don't worry, your Superman is here to protect you from wicked people that want to do you no good!' at saying that Sasuke made a Superman-pose that made Sakura totally laugh.

'Ok, let's watch the film...'

After the film ended Sasuke left because he had a business meeting the next day in Tokyo. Sakura went to bed because she was very tired of the stressful day and almost instantly fell asleep.

In the mean time, Sasuke was driving home with his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was a pretty cool day with Sakura...it was nice to see her again...*sigh* When will I be able to tell her that I love her? I have started loving her since Middle School...her beautiful jade eyes, her creamy skin...her shiny pink hair and her breath-taking smile...Everything about her is beautiful and she doesn't even know it...I'll do it! When I come back from my business trip in three months I will confess my love! I just hope she loves me back and that I won't ruin our friendship if she doesn't...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Narrator's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, well, well...let's go to Sakura's working place the next day. Sakura was sitting in front of the computer when she was called in by Mr. Namikaze again.

*** tüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüt ***

**Sakura Haruno! Into my office now.**

'Not again..' Sakura thought as she made her way to Naruto's office.

'Yes?'

'I have an announcement for you.'

'And that would be?'

Naruto looked at her with a serious face and said:

'We will be going to Las Vegas tomorrow for a very important business meeting. It will take place next tomorrow, but we will stay there for two weeks to make the final arrangements. I expect you to be at the airport tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. You may leave now.'

He didn't even let her ask anything and just dismissed her after telling her such a heavy announcement. Sakura didn't even move a centimetre.

'Wh-Wh-What?'

Naruto just ignored her and motioned her to get out of his office. She angrily opened his door and slammed it shut. Sakura went past her colleagues and Ino who were looking at her with a surprised look. She went into her office and pondered over what just happened.

'I can't believe I am going to have to spend 2 weeks with this jerk in Las Vegas!' she thought.

'Well...it can't get worse can it?' with these words she sighed and went back to her work.

**Ok guys! This is the first chapter and I hoped you liked it =) Please review as said before so that I can know what I can improve! And also rate pls! Thank you :D**

**Your almondeyes97 =D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Drunk In Vegas**_

_**© by almondeyes97**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Hi Peeps :) First, I want to thank all those who reviewed last time^^ It really means a lot to me, you can't believe it! Also the critics! I really appreciate it...SO! Now let's get started with the second chapter of _Drunk In Vegas_. Have fun!**

'I can't believe I am going to have to spend 2 weeks with this jerk in Las Vegas!' Sakura thought.

'Well...it can't get worse can it?' with these words she sighed and went back to her work.

When Sakura came back home she started packing her things that she would need during the next two weeks. 'Hmmm...did I forget anything? I don't think so...' Sakura went to bed after arranging her suitcase and making sure she took packed everything she needed.

The next day, Sakura was waiting for Naruto at the airport. 'Can't he be at least on time?', she thought angrily because it was already quarter past 8 already.

'Ahh, your on time I see...'

Sakura turned around to meet the intense blue eyes of her boss. He looked stunning in his new suit from Armani.

'Uhh yes...'

She had seen him handsome before, but why was she looking at him like some drooling fangirl? Sakura shook her head to get the stupid thought out of her head.

'Follow me...I already have our tickets. We will be sitting in business class.'

What did she expect? Of course he would sit in business class. He was Naruto Namikaze.

After they got their boarding tickets they waited for the plane to land and in the meanwhile Naruto was explaining the business meeting to Sakura.

'You understand, this meeting is very important. It would be of our benefit if we could make an alliance with the Sabakuno Foundation in case of an economical crisis. Their benefit is very high and it could have a great impact on our company.'

Sakura was listening attentively to Naruto and she could see that this meeting was very important to him. But there was still a thing she couldn't understand...

'Excuse me but...why do we have to stay 2 more weeks in Las Vegas?', Sakura asked. She didn't get it. They could just fly back home to New York after the meeting.

Naruto sighed and gave her a look, parents normally give their children when they ask a stupid question. And it had it's impact on Sakura already, she felt like she asked a stupid question.

'We need to stay there longer for three reasons. The first being the one that it will take him time to think about my proposition. He won't sign the contract immediately as I know Gaara. We would need at least three days to persuade him. Secondly, the final arrangements will also take a while and I want to be there for the whole prosedure. Third, I love Vegas and it is a good excuse to make a short holiday there.' Naruto smiled as he said the last sentence and leaned back into his chair.

Sakura has never seen him smile before and for her it was a sensation. 'He looks even more handsome when he smiles' , she thought. 'WAIT A SEC. Did I just think that my boss looks handsome? Woah I need to get that off my mind …'

After the plane arrived, Naruto and Sakura went in and sat beside each other.

Some hours later, they landed in Las Vegas and were picked up by a limousine that Naruto had ordered. Several minutes later they were in the hotel and checked in. Since Sakura was tired she immediately went to her room and fell asleep on the bed, whereas Naruto went through his notes he would need the next day.

At nine o'clock in the morning, Sakura was woken up by a loud knock on her door. At first, she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered and she went to open then door.

There was Naruto was with an annoyed look.

'Oh oh...' , Sakura thought. 'Doesn't look good...'

'For goodness' sake, how long do you intend to sleep Miss Haruno?'

'S-sorry! I must've overlooked the time!'

Naruto sighed and looked at her with a less annoyed look. 'Go and get dressed. The meeting is in 45 minutes and my intention isn't exactly to show up late...' With that he turned around and went away leaving Sakura alone on the doorstep.

'Idiot...' she muttered as she shut the door and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

After taking her morning bath the wrapped a towel around her body, took fresh underwear, wore a pink blouse that matched her hair colour and a grey suit. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with the result and went down to take a quick breakfast.

When she arrived downstairs she saw Naruto sitting alone on a table and looking really nervous. She approached him with her breakfast and sat down beside him. Naruto was startled at first because he didn't expect her to sit beside him and looked at her with a surprised face.

'Uhh Miss Haruno? May I help you?'

Sakura looked at him and saw the nervousness in his eyes.

'Mr. Namikaze...I know that you are nervous, but I am very sure that you will be able to convince him. I believe in you.' with these words she smiled at him and started to eat her breakfast.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears when he heared what she said to him. All this time he behaved like a total egoistical jerk to her and she was sitting there encouraging him because he was nervous for the business meeting. What kind of amazing woman was she?

Naruto looked back to his computer and let out a deep sigh.

'Thank you...'

He was so silent, Sakura almost overheared him whisper. She smiled at him and without words went back to eating. To be honest, she was also quite nervous. Maybe not as Naruto, but nervous. She really hoped that Naruto could convince the Sabakuno Foundation because from what she heared of the boss, he wasn't one to play with.

When Sakura finished eating both of them stood up and went outside the hotel where a limousine was waiting for them to drive them to the meeing place.

They really hoped they could make it.

**Well, I'll stop here :) I know it is pretty short, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise! And looks like Naruto and Sakura start getting along after all ;D * winks * Well, please review and rate and we see in the next chapter :D Bye, bye!**

**Your almondeyes97**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Drunk In Vegas**_

_**© by almondeyes97**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Hello my friends! Thank you all for your reviews and criticism as well! You can't imagine how much it helps me :D I really hope that you will like this story and I will do my best to make it very exciting for you! Well, let's go on with the story! Enjoy :)**

When Sakura finished eating both of them stood up and went outside the hotel where a limousine was waiting for them to drive them to the meeing place.

They really hoped they could make it.

The building itself was very impressive. It looked like it was built only out of glas and also it made the impression that it is being cleaned every five minutes. It was at least 120 metres tall and Sakura could see that the building only made Naruto more nervous.

'It's funny', she thought. 'I don't recognize my stupid and arrogant boss again. It's like he is a total different person...'

Both of them walked in and directly approached the reception.

The woman on the reception was talking on the phone and motioned them to wait a bit until she finished her conversation. After she finished talking the blonde woman looked at them and asked them what they needed.

"How may I help you?"

Naruto immediately answered her: "I have an appointment with Mr. Sabakuno today at 9.45 a.m."

The woman looked at him in a flitarious way with her green eyes and checked the computer.

"Ah yes, I see...he is expecting you. If I may lead you the way?"

At saying that she motioned them to follow her and Sakura noticed her shaking her hips in an enticing way. She looked at Naruto and noticed him giving the woman a smirk and it somehow made Sakura a little bit angry.

'Why am I angry? Am I jealous? NO WAY!' Sakura shook her head to get her thoughts straight and prepared herself for the meeting.

As Naruto and Sakura entered the hall the first thing Sakura noticed was a redhead with jade eyes. He looked very serious and watched them attentively as they entered.

"Gaara-kun! Mr. Namikaze and his secretary are here for your meeting!" At saying 'Mr. Namikaze' the blonde looked at Naruto with half-lidded eyes in an attempt to look sexy, which would have made every man drool. But Naruto only smirked and looked at Gaara.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sabakuno. This is my personal secretary Miss Haruno."

Sakura smiled at Gaara and then observed the people in the room. All of them seem to have deep respect for Gaara. She could see it in their eyes and in the way they act. Well, everybody except that blonde woman.

"Thank you Temari...you may leave now..."

Temari gave Naruto one last look before she left the room with about twenty pairs of eyes belonging to men following her out.

After she left the twenty pairs of eyes went back to the two newcomers and observed them.

"Okay...Naruto Namikaze? You told me that you had an offer that would be of my interest...I am very curious about it..."

Naruto took a deep breath and started.

"Yes. I called you about a month ago with the request of having a business meeting with you. I have a very intersting proposition for you..."

"And that would be?"

A dark haired man interrupted Naruto. He had a grin on his face and unruly dark-brown hair. He was supporting his chin on his hands and his elbows were on the table.

"Shut up Kankurro and let him explain..." Gaara sounded kind of annoyed with him Sakura noticed.

Kankurro only grinned and directed his attention back to Naruto.

"Excuse my brother...he is the vice-president of this cooperation and feels superior about it..."

Kankurro only rolled his eyes at Gaara and pouted a little, but didn't say anything again.

"Well as I was saying...I think it would be of great benefit for both the Sabakuno and the Namikaze Foundation if we would work together and form one Cooperation. We would still have seperate names, but in case of an economical crisis we would be able to sustain each other and would not go into bankruptcy..."

Naruto was doing an excellent job in not looking nervous, but Sakura could see in his eyes that he was having very little faith in himself.

"Soo you mean that our Organisations should come together as one, but each still bear their own name? And that the benefit would be that we would gain much more money?"

Gaara was looking at Naruto with calculating eyes and it was like he could see what he was thinking. Naruto must have noticed it because he felt like he was shrinking under Gaara's gaze.

Sakura wished she could do something for him, but she knew that this was something Naruto must master on his own.

"You realize that this is a very serious decision that I cannot make so fast, don't you?

"Yes of course", Naruto answered trying very hard to hide his nervousness and Sakura really felt sorry for him.

"Well then please meet up with us again tomorrow. By then I will have discussed with my fellow company members about the matter and I will give you a precise decision."

"Thank you. It was a pleasure talking to you Mr. Sabakuno."

Gaara rose from his seat and walked towards Naruto. "It was nice having a talk with you. Until tomorrow then."

Naruto shook Gaara's hand and walked out with Sakura who had been making notes all the time.

"You were great Mr. Namikaze really! I am sure that Mr. Sabakuno will agree to your proposition. I think your speech was very convincing." Sakura was very impressed by Narutos courage to say something like that in front of so many people, but after all he was the director of a company. It was his duty to be able to do such things.

"Thank you Sakura..."

Sakura looked at Naruto with a surprised look. He has never called her by her first name before and he also looked a little bit down.

Sakura sighed.

"Mr. Namikaze...what is wrong?"

Naruto looked at her with sad eyes, looked away and murmured something.

"Excuse me? I couldn't understand anything you said, could you please repeat yourself?" Sakura didn't understand a word.

"I said that I am sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Okay now Sakura was really confused.

"Sorry for being a total jerk to you the whole time. And here you are trying to comfort me. Why?"

To be honest, Sakura also didn't know why? She only knew that she didn't want to see her boss sad. But she couldn't tell him that, could she?

"Well...umm...I..ehh well I guess just don't want to see you sad?"

Naruto looked deep into her eyes and locked his eyes with hers. "You know...you are the first person to say that to me..."

Sakura was so surprised by what he said that she didn't even notice that they already arrived at the hotel. Naruto quickly got out of the limousine and went into the hotel, straight into his room.

'Well okay...I guess I'll just go to my room...' She didn't understand a thing. Did he like her? Noo...he was her boss...

For the whole day both of them stayed in their room and pondered over what happened during the day. After a while they fell asleep and were waiting for the new day to come.

The next day, both of them ate in silence and went to the Sabakuno Foundation to meet up with Gaara. They didn't say a word to each other except a "good morning".

Upon reaching there Naruto took a deep breath and went in. Temari was already expecting him as she went towards them and greeted them. Well, greeted Naruto. She swung her hips from one side to the other making every other man in the room getting a nosebleed except Naruto. He simply greeted her with a "hello" and asked her if Gaara was avaliable. She simply nodded and showed them the way by walking ahed of them.

They didn't go to the hall they were the day before, but to Gaara's office which was so clean like the entire building. The walls were a shade of red matching his hair-colour and his table only had a computer and some papers on it. Except that it was totally empty. There were some chairs and a plant in the room, but except that it was also rather empty.

As they entered Gaara rose from his chair he was sitting on and greeted them.

"Hello Mr. Namikaze. Nice meeting you again."

"It is also my pleasure Mr. Sabakuno."

"Well regarding what you said yesterday..."

You could see every muscle in Naruto's body getting tense to what Gaara was going to say next. Sakura really hoped it would be positive.

"...my fellow members and I have come to the conclusion that it is a risk for our companies to emerge to one..."

Naruto's body tensed even more, if that was even possible. Sakura was praying that Gaara agreed.

"...but considering the benefits that could come we decided that we agree to your proposition. I hope we can work together in union."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Did Gaara just agree? Was he dreaming? He was looking at Gaara like a total idiot and Sakura had to nudge him into his arm before he responded.

"Th-thank you! I am really happy that you agree."

Gaara smiled at him and shook his outstreched arm.

"I arranged a party in my private hotel for celebrating our working together for today evening. I hope you can attend. I would be very pleased."

Naruto who catched himself again nodded at Gaara and accepted his offer. Sakura was more than pleased that everything went so well. She hoped that this made her relationship between her and her boss a little bit better and that they could get along more better.

She was also relieved that she took a party dress along with her, so she wouldn't feel out of place at the party.

As she and Naruto exited the building however, it was like to past day never happened.

"Miss Haruno, I hope you will behave at the party. I will not tolerate your childish behavior in case you get drunk. Well, what am I saying? You would never get drunk. You are too scared of alcohol for that!" Naruto smirked as he looked at her with a superior look.

Sakura was boiling out of anger in her mind. Why was he acting like that towards her again? Did he forget the previous day? She just turned her back to him and got into the limousine that would drive them back to the hotel.

And again she was where she was at the beginning of this story.

Her boss was totally getting on her nerves at the moment.

Big time.

**Well I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer. I hoped you liked it! I tried to describe the things better than before and looked out for grammatical errors. I couldn't find any, but tell me in case I overlooked some! Thank you again for you reviews and may I ask you to pleaaaase review and rate again? It would really mean a lot to me! Thank you for reading this chapter and I can tell you...the next chapter is going to be full of surprises ;) Well review and rate!**

**Till next time,**

**your almondeyes97 :3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Drunk In Vegas**_

_**© by almondeyes97**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Thank you ALL for your reviews and favs! Really I honestly never thought you'd actually like this story that much :D This means soo much to me * sobs ***

**Well, I present you the fourth chapter of this story and I hope you will like it ;D**

And again she was where she was at the beginning of this story.

Her boss was totally getting on her nerves at the moment.

Big time.

As they arrived at the hotel, each one of them went to their rooms to freshen up for the party.

Naruto was the first to be finished getting ready and was impatiently waiting for Sakura at the lobby.

He was wearing a black jackett and a white t-shirt. Many women will be drooling over him in that shirt because you could see his well-toned muscles underneath and that pretty much showed that he was working out. A lot.

Also he had black trousers on and black sneakers. All in all, he looked STUNNING no EATABLE. What am I saying? He looked DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS!

Well, after a while Sakura finally arrived downstairs and Narutos mouth went open like someone that has never seen a beautiful woman before.

She was wearing a red and tight strapless dress with a black bealt under her chest. Her shoes were also black and were about eight centimetres high.

Sakura blushed as she saw Naruto staring at her in that way and made her way to him. The man at the reception who was pouring himself a glas of wine was so overwhelmed by her hotness that he poured the entire content of the bottle on his shirt and didn't even notice it.

Back to Sakura.

As she stood beside Naruto he looked at her and was blushing madly.

Naruto licked his lips out of nervousness and told her that he was waiting like forever.

"Sorry, I couldn't decide what I should wear..."

He just muttered "women" and motioned her to go outside the building with him so that they could enter the limousine.

At arriving at the hotel they could already hear loud music coming from the inside and as they entered they were greeted by Temari who was apparently waiting for them to arrive.

"Oh my god, Mr. Namikaze! You look absolutely stunning this evening!" She went to them in her cream-coloured low cut dress and smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you. But if I may say, you look absolutely gorgeous this evening..." at saying that he took her hand and planted a kiss on it. Temari blushed, but didn't remove her hand.

Sakura at the other hand was furious. What was he thinking, flirting with another women during her presence?

Temari must've noticed Sakura's anger, because she looked at her with victorious eyes, but at the same time eyed her dress jealously. Naruto released Temaris hand and looked at her with a smirk.

"Would you be so kind to show us the way, Madame?"

"O-of course Mister N-namikaze..."

As they entered the party hall, Naruto and Sakura looked around them and all they saw were people with either wine or champagne in their glas standing and talking to other people. It seems that the party has not yet really started. Well, Naruto was determined to change that.

He walked right up to Gaara and greeted him.

"I see you were able to make it."

"Of course! I would never NOT come to your party." Naruto grinned.

"Well, I am happy to hear that...EXCUSE ME! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" At saying that Gaara caught the attention of every single person in the room. Sakura was right. The people respected Gaara and everything he said was being absorbed by them.

"By next week the Namikaze and Sabakuno Foundation will allign as one and will become one Cooperation. We hope that it will work out and that we will form one strong and united Foundation! But the companies will each still bear their name. So please applause for the now fellow directior Naruto Namikaze!"

At his name being called Naruto stepped beside Gaara and smiled at the audience. Almost all the women in the room were drooling over him, but he ignored them like he didn't see them.

After the applause Naruto and Gaara went into the crowd and were greeted by all kind of people. Hands were being shaken, more alcohol was being poured into the glasses and the music was being turned on to the highest volume.

It turned out to be a crazy night. A very crazy night.

Sakura woke up in the morning with a splitting headache. She turned in the bed to get back to sleep, but first she wanted to know how late it was.

"Mhhh...what's the time...?"

"* yawn * Mhh...it's 8 a.m..."

"Gooood...I can sleep a bit..."

"Mhm..."

Sakura turned to the other side and was welcomed by a warm body. She embraced it and snuggled up to the person and it turned out to be very comfortable.

…

…

…

Wait...

Warm body...person...in her bed...naked...WTF?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH WHAT HAPPENED?"

"What the heck are you doing in MY ROOM? IN MY BED? NAKED?"

"What?" Naruto rubbed the sleep off his eyes and stared at Sakura with wide eyes. He then looked around himself and noticed that he wasn't in his hotel-room.

"Wh-what am I doing here?"

"I could ask you the same! You are in my-" By then Sakura noticed that she wasn't in her room either.

The hotel-room was a lot bigger than hers. The walls were a dark-red-violet shade and she was in a king-sized bed. With roses on it. ROSES? It can't be...

"Uhh...Sakura...I have a feeling that..."

"..we are in the honeymoon-sweet..."

"..."

"..."

"HONEYMOON-SWEET?"

"Why are we in the honeymoon-sweet?"

Naruto looked at her with confused eyes and got out of the bed. Unfortunately, he forgot that he wasn't wearing any clothes. That's why he was standing all in his naked glory in front of Sakura who was blushing madly and trying to look somewhere else except him.

"Na-Naruto..."

"What? Oh MY GOD!" Naruto despreately tried to cover himself up and ended up taking the covers. The only problem was that Sakura was also holding on on the covers to cover herself up and after a short struggle, both of them ended up on the floor with Sakura topping.

They looked into each others eyes and as if an invisible power forced them, they lent in and kissed each other fully on the mouth. Naruto brought up his right hand and put it behind her head to press her more onto his body. His left hand went to her waist and rested there. Sakura on the other hand was pressing her whole body on Naruto and her hands were running through his unruly hair that was surprisingly soft. Very soft.

Needing to catch their breath they broke the kiss and then immediately started blushing. Naruto was about to say something when Sakura quickly lifted herself up and took the bedsheet to cover herself up. He used his boxershorts to cover up his private parts and both of them really didn't know where to look at that moment. But then he suddenly saw a white paper lying on the floor. Desperately wanting to find something to fix his eyes and mind on he picked it up from the floor and took a look at it. After giving it a glance his eyes widened in size and Sakura asked herself what he read that made him look so surprised.

"Mr. N-Namikaze...is everything alright?"

"...We're married..."

"What?"

Sakura thought she had something in her ears. This was a joke, right?

"I said...we are married..."

"Give me the paper!"

Sakura took the paper away from Naruto and went through its content.

"Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno...married...6th of June 2012...at the Vegas-Fast-Marriage Reception..."

Sakura had to read that part over and over again.

She was married.

Not just with a man.

With her boss.

The biggest jerk on the earth's surface.

Her boss.

Boss.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

*** snicker * Well I don't think so Sakura... ;D**

**Sakura: Yooooouuuuu! * coming to me in a threathening way ***

**Naruto: Sakura cool down...maybe it will turn out good...**

**Sakura: Turn out good? We are married! It can't turn out good!**

**Naruto: HEY!**

**Me: Well...please review and rate^^ tell me what you think about this chapter! I know I have to improve my writing, so don't be shy about counseling me ;) **

**'Till next time!**

**Your almondeyes97 :3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Drunk In Vegas**_

_**© by almondeyes97**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Thank you ALL so much for your support! I am so happy that you actually like this story! Oh and it can be that I won't be able to update that fast because of...you know...school...But I will try! :D **

**Well, I now present you the fifth chapter of _Drunk In Vegas_. Oh and there is a lemon in this chapter! Have fun! ;D**

She was married.

Not just with a man.

With her boss.

The biggest jerk on the earth's surface.

Her boss.

Boss.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

After both of them calmed down a bit, (well, as much as you can calm down, when you find out that you are married...) they started talking about the...unpleasant situation.

Especially Naruto seemed to be very furious about the situation.

"How could this happen? And why can't I remember anything?"

Sakura looked at him with sad eyes.

"Well, I can't remember anything either...but I am sure that our memory will come back eventually..."

Naruto looked at her with angered eyes and sighed deeply. He went to the bed, sat down and went through his hair with both of his hands.

"But...what will the company think? Hell, what will Gaara and the entire Sabakuno Foundation think about this? They will want to withdraw the agreement we just had yesterday! What about my parents? Mum..Dad...Oh man they are going to kill me!" With these words he threw his fist at the next wall and made Sakura flinch a bit.

"Mr. Namikaze...calm down please! I am sure we will find a solution..."

Naruto turned to her with cold blue eyes and an emotionless face.

"The only solution to this...is an annulment."

Sakura sighed. She knew he had that coming. The truth was that she actually wanted to try it with the marriage...she knew that it wasn't her dream to get married like this and not be able to remember a bit of what happened, but they happened to be in that situation and she wanted to try and see if it could work out.

"But...maybe it can work...with both of us..."

Naruto who had turned his back on her and was about to walk out of the room turned to her in a swift movement.

"What did you say? WORK OUT? BOTH OF US? In one sentence? Are you crazy or what? It can and it will never work out between us even if we would not be in this stupid situation! You are just too pathetic and bitchy for my type!"

As he said the last sentence something snapped inside Sakura.

"You call me bitchy? Let me tell you something NARUTO! Who is the person that is always commanding me around like a prick? Who is always insulting me and talking to me like I am a small child that doesn't understand anything? And who is always so mean to me and wouldn't even give me precise information about this business trip until we were at the airport? YOU MR. NAMIKAZE! And now you have the nerve to call me bitchy?"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! You don't know ANYTHING about me! How'd you understand my actions? So don't question what I am doing Miss Haruno!"

"It is Mrs. NAMIKAZE now you asshole!"

Sakura didn't know why she just said that, but she didn't regret it. In fact, it was worth it because she could see the surprised look on Narutos face.

"Youuuu..." Naruto gave Sakura a cold glare and walked out of the room.

Sakura was about to shout that he didn't have anything on except his boxers, when she heared a scream from the hallway.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"S-S-SORRY! I-I"

"YOU PERVERT!"

Sakura heared a bang from the hallway and soon after that Naruto was stumbling back into the hotelroom.

"...Where were you going?"

"That's none of your business!" Sakura earned another glare from Naruto and she saw that his cheek was bruised. She giggled and Naruto dressed himself up and was about to leave.

"Besides...it is my business...I am your wife..." Sakura smirked at him and then went into the bathroom to shower.

Naruto just growled and put on his clothes. After that he decided to go for a walk so that he wouldn't have to see Sakura for a while.

As he was walking he was thinking about his current situation. How did he end up married with his secretary? And why couldn't he remember a thing? Out of frustration, Naruto went through his unruly hair with his hands and sat down a nearby bench.

'Why is this happening to me?' he thought.

Naruto decided to go back to the hotel so that for once he and Sakura could have a decent talk.

In the meantime, Sakura finished taking her shower and was sitting on the bed. She was very angry at Naruto for being so childish, but she also wanted to talk with him about this whole situation. They couldn't go on arguing with each other all the time.

As she was thinking, Naruto came in and looked at Sakura with a serious face.

"Miss Ha-...I mean Sakura...We have to talk!" With these words he sat down beside her on the bed and ignored her questioning look.

"Regarding what you said before...you want us to try and see if this marriage can work out...why? Why do you not just want to get an annulment and get this over with? Nobody has to know what happened! WHY?"

Sakura bent her head so that her pink bangs covered her face.

"I...I...deep inside I know that you are sad...unhappy...I...want to help you..." Sakura raised her head and looked at him with her jade eyes.

"I want to make you happy...and who can do it better than your wife?" She grinned at Naruto and was very amused because he was looking at her with a surprised face.

"You..make me...happy? What makes you think I am not happy huh? Miss- Sakura you know NOTHING about me! You know nothing about what I am facing daily and you have no idea of my relationship with my family! What makes you think you could make me happy?"

"I have a feeling deep down there that I can help you...and I will help you! If it doesn't work we can still get a divorce! But I won't give up without giving this a try! You got it?"

Sakura looked at him with a serious face and Naruto just knew: Sakura wouldn't give up. And she was very determined in this. Naruto just sighed and looked back at Sakura

Their glare was very intense and they didn't notice that they were coming nearer and nearer to each other.

Well, Sakura didn't notice it until she felt Naruto's soft lips on hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto did the same with his arms only on her waist so that they could close the gap between theit bodies. Their kiss became more heated by the second and Naruto started biting her lower lip, a way of him asking her without words to open her mouth for him. Sakura granted him his wish and soon his tongue was exploring her wet cavern. She moaned into the kiss and drew him closer to her body as Naruto made Sakura lie on her bed to that he was hovering over her. They broke the kiss because they really had the urge to breath for some time. Naruto's cerulean eyes looked into Sakura's beautiful green ones and he attacked her lips again. Not that she was complaining. She liked it.

Naruto was totally lost in another world as he was kissing Sakura. Her lips were so soft and so sweet. They tasted like cherries. Fresh cherries that he used to love to eat, when he was still a small kid.

He snapped back into reality, when he felt her tug on his T-Shirt. He was quite surprised because he didn't expect her to want go so far. But he obliged her wishes and pulled his shirt over his head. He heared her sharp intake of breath and smirked.

Sakura knew that Naruto was well-built. But what she saw when he pulled off his shirt was more than she imagined. She let her hand glide over his smooth chest and his well-formed six-pack.

Naruto moaned as he felt her smooth fingers on his skin and pulled off Sakura's shirt. Underneath her shirt she was wearing a red lace bra that didn't really cover much of her breasts. In fact, it revealed more than it hid.

Naruto attacked her mouth again and this time he immediately started french-kissing her. After a while, he moved to her neck and sucked on a spot that made Sakura moan louder than she had before. After assulting her neck, he moved to her exposed shoulder and used his fingers to remove the straps of her bra. After getting them off on both of her shoulders, he raised Sakura up so that he could remove her bra entirely. In the meantime, Sakura moved to Naruto's pants and started gripped on his growing bulge. Naruto who was at that time kissing her neck growled deeply and tore her bra of her body. As he saw her beautiful body, he couldn't think of anything more sexy in that moment.

Sakura, who wasn't content with him only staring at her and doing nothing, put both of her hands on Naruto's sides and started pushing down his pants.

Naruto, who noticed what she was trying to tell him, removed her hands and literally tore off the trousers he was wearing. As the pants landed on the floor he already directed his attention back to Sakura and started massaging her breasts. Sakura moaned as he was doing that and even got louder when he started sucking on her nipples. After a while, he moved to the other breast, but still gave the left one some attention by keeping on massaging it.

After doing that for five minutes Sakura had enough and gently pushed Naruto off her chest. He looked at her with a surprised face and wondered why she wanted him to stop. But Sakura only smirked at him and pulled off her denim shorts. As Naruto saw the red thong that matched her bra, he only got more aroused and harder.

Sakura noticed that and started strocking his dick that was getting harder and harder by the second. She was very happy to notice that his member down there wasn't "small"...oh no if to be described it was rather big. With his 8 and a half inches he could please any woman.

And Sakura was more than pleased that that woman is going to be her.

Naruto was having a hard time not to come right then and there. It was just to much for him...her smooth hand gently caressing his dick, her innocent looking features, her gorgeous body...he needed release and that as soon as possible!

He gently removed her hand and started licking her stomach. Sakura, who wasn't expecting that gasped as she felt his tongue work on her skin and moaned when she felt his tongue go lower. On reaching her thong Naruto slowly removed it and then smirked at her.

"Are we wet already?" Sakura didn't answer him and just glared at him for asking that. Naruto chuckled and started touching her private area.

Sakura had to withhold a scream. It was just too much for her. Naruto bent his head to the same level as her pussy and slowly started licking her folds. She grabbed his hair and yanked him closer to her body. He just smiled and then went into her hot and wet core with his tongue. Sakura couldn't withstand any longer. She let out a silent scream and threw back her head. Naruto went on faster as her juices started flowing and suddenly withdrew his tongue. Sakura let out a frustrated groan and looked at him angrily? Why the hell did he stop when she was just about to cum?

Naruto just smirked and then changed their position so that he was laying with his back on the bed and Sakura straddling his lap. Sakura got the hint and kissed Naruto fully on his lips for some seconds. After that she raised her hips and with the help of Naruto, she slowly went in so that she wouldn't hurt herself. What she felt couldn't be described. It was like she died and went to heaven. After Naruto was fully sheated into her she gave him a sign that he could move.

Naruto was really trying hard to to pound into her there and then. It was like he was in paradise! Her vaginal walls held on so tight on his dick that he needed all the self-control he could master to to cum.

After seeing her sign he put his hands on her hips and helped her to go up and down on his length. But he couldn't control himself any longer. He sat up straight so that Sakura could hold on on his shoulders and started pumping into her small pussy. At the same time he was moving her hips so that it met up with his thrusts. Sakura threw back her head and let out a loud scream that for sure could be heared in the hallway. Naruto did nothing to hush her, no he even joined her by moaning and groaning every time he thrusted into her. Some thrusts, moans and screams later Sakura couldn't hold back anymore and came really hard. As she screamed Naruto was sure the entire hotel could hear her. Naruto soon followed and he bit into her shoulder to prevent him from screaming. He shot his sperm into her body and Sakura was amazed and surprised at the same time because of the quantity.

Sakura sacked onto Naruto and he just layed back on the bed with her head on his chest. And like that they fell asleep.

**Yes I know, I know the lemon SUCKS! But I wanted it to be in this chapter and this is my first lemon ever, so I hope you won't be too hard on me :O Oh and I am really sorry that I didn't update sooner! It not my fault! Oh and complain to my teachers at school who always give me so much homework! Well, maybe I won't be able to update so fast anymore like in the beginning and I am sorry about that! But thanks for reading my story! It means a lot to me! So PLEASE review, will ya? * puppy eyes ***

**'Till next time,**

**your almondeyes97 :3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Drunk In Vegas**_

_**© by almondeyes97**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Hello my frie-WOOAAAH! * dodges an ax * OK I am freaking sorry! Really really sorry! I wanted to update sooner really! But my laptop kinda...broke...and now I have to use my old computer until I get back mine -_- I know that is not an excuse, but PLEASE forgive me! Because you didn't try to kill me, * dodges a sharp knife * I will make this chapter extra long^^ Sooo I hope you will like it...well here it goes:**

Naruto and Sakura fell asleep on each other and have a dreamless night rest.

~The next day~

Naruto woke up due to a weight on his body. He couldn't remember the previous day and wanted to get up, when he noticed that that weight was a human! A woman to be precise! Then gradually, he started remembering what happened.

"I can't believe I actually slept with Miss Ha- I mean Sakura...Man I have to get used to calling her by her first name...I mean we ARE married...Oh God...WE ARE MARRIED!"

Naruto started panicking and fidgeting.

Sakura woke up because the comfortable thing (in this case: BODY) she was lying on started to move in an uncomfortable way.

"Naruto...?"

'Shit she woke up', Naruto thought.

Naruto slowly, but firmly started pushing Sakura off his upper body and wanted to get up when-

"So what happened the previous day, doesn't mean anything to you, right?"

Naruto froze and his shoulders slumped.

"Sakura...please don't think that I am a jerk or something, but the situation is just too fragile to ruin-

Sakura interrupted him and angrily sat up in the bed.

"So you think our marriage is going to ruin your business? Is that what you think? I should've known that you are just like the other guys out there that have broken my heart! If you do not mind, I am going to go get some fresh air..." With these words Sakura rose up from the very warm and comfortable bed and got changed so fast that before Naruto could even speak up, she was walking out of the room.

'Great Naruto...now you really screwd up BIG-TIME!' Naruto sighed and went to the bathroom to bath and got changed so that he could find Sakura and explain everything to her.

Said-done.

After fifteen minutes Naruto was outside the hotel and was contemplating on where to find Sakura.

'Where should I find find her...we are in Vegas! She could be everywhere...maybe-'

Naruto stopped thinking about where to find his wife, when he saw a gang of teenagers, maybe seventeen-year-olds, talking in a loud manner like they were drunk. They were heading to a nearby park and were bragging on how they could fuck every woman they wanted.

Naruto just shook his head and was wondering what happenend to the youth of nowadays when an idea popped up in his head. Maybe Sakura was in that Ramen Restaurant they saw, when they were walking home from the meeting. It was rather in a quiet place and she wouldn't be disturbed.

Naruto congratulated himself for this wonderful (note my sarcasm) idea and went the opposite direction the teenagers went.

Sakura in the meantime was crying her eyes out in the park and wished to be at home in her warm and comfy bed. Her eyes were red because of her nonstop crying and she just sat there on the bench and was thinking about how she got into this fucked up (I apologize because of my language ;)) situation, when she heard a group of people come her way. She looked up and saw a bunch of teenagers, maybe in their late teens, shouting and laughing and they were approaching her current place. She just hoped they would walk past her without noticing her, because she didn't dress up well that morning. She just wore white shorts and a strapless green top and matched her green flip-flops. (I have the same outfit *** 0 * **)

The teenagers weren't going to notice her when she made the BIG mistake of getting up before they went past her. She thought they oversaw her and she wanted to get back to th hotel, when one of them, a red-head, spoke up and shouted to the others.

"HEY HEY DUDES! I FOUND A NICE BITCH HERE!"

Sakura flinched as she heared him shout and couldn't move. She just hoped for miracle. Maybe he wasn't referring to her? Maybe he was talking about another woman that was in the part at 7 a.m in the morning. As she finished thinking this sentence, Sakura knew that she was screwd up. Big time.

Naruto arrived at the Ramen-Stand and asked the owner if he saw a pink-haired woman come in there that morning.

"Do I look like the police? If you lost your girlfriend then that is not my problem! "

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Is this how they treated their customers in Las Vegas?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard right young fella!"

'His accent makes him even more annoying...', Naruto thought as he walked out of the restaurant.

'Where should I look for her now?'

Naruto looked to his left side and then to the right, the place where he came from.

'Maybe she is in the park? Well...it can't hurt to look there...' After thinking this he went the direction he saw the teenagers going.

The boys in the meantime started molesting our pinkette.

"Ohhh who do we have here? A sexy pink-haired bitch..."

"Do you think she will be fun boss?"

"Yes Kaido...she will be", with this their "boss" smirked and the group made a way so that he could go through to Sakura.

Sakura was on her knees because on of them pushed her and she was shaking. She was so afraid and she didn't know what she should do. Run away? Bad idea. They could get her easily. Let them have their way with her? She is not a whore for goodness' sake. She was in real shit.

'Why did I just go out of the hotel-room? Why didn't I just have a decent talk about the situation with Naruto? I just left the hotel like a spoilt brat without letting him even utter a word. It is the stupidity on my part that is the reason why I have a problem now...'

"Hi sexy I am Takeshi...your worst nightmare hahahahaaa!" with these words Takeshi started laughing like a madman and his "crew" joined him. They were so loud that Naruto could practically hear them from his current position.

'Man...this teenagers nowadays are so loud...I wonder what they are doing? Well, first I have to find Sakura...'

Takeshi in the meantime bent down to Sakura and his mouth was lingering on her ears. He started licking her earlobe and his hands were moving around her chest.

Sakura was wincing and wished she could just push him away. When Naruto had done that ut felt really good, but with this guy she felt...exploited.

Takeshi then noticed the ring on her finger and started chuckeling.

"Hey guys...this one is married...what a pity...but I am sure that her husband won't mind us borrowing you for a bit...don't you think so?"

All of them nodded their heads in agreement and couldn't wait to have her for their own. But first it was their boss' turn to have fun.

With fast movements he went to Sakura's back and found the zipper to her top. He quickly pulled it down so that you could only see her strapless bra, that she wore in the morning.

Takeshi licked his lips and his hands started roaming on Sakura's bra-covered breasts. Sakura moved her face to the other side so she won't have to face Takeshi doing such things.

He opened her bra and started massaging her breasts so as to make her moan, but she bit her lips so that no sound came over her lips.

"Come on...let the world know that you like what I am doing...hehehe."

Tears started to well up in her eyes and she hoped they would just be happy with feeling her up. Maybe they wouldn't do anything?

'Come on Sakura, how stupid are you? There are about 7 young boys full of testosterone here with a woman that only has white shorts on. Without a bra. I was so screwd.'

Takeshi caught her off guard when he just started kissing her. Sakura forgot to close her lips because of how surprised she was and Takeshi used that opportunity to inwade her mouth with his tongue.

Sakura had enough and bit into his tongue.

"AAAAHHHHH! YOU BITCH!" Takeshi screamed. He tasted blood in his mouth and looked at Sakura in an angry way.

"Just wait youuu..."

Sakura started crying because she knew that that was a mistake she made.

'They are going to rape me now...what have I done?'

"P-P-Please...l-live me al-one...please..I won't tell anybody just please...", Sakura couldn't talk any longer because her voice was giving up on her.

"You will regret ever coming to life..."

Takeshi jumped on Sakura and ripped off her shorts, so that she couldn't even wear them anymore later on. He told two of the other boys to hold on her hands so that Sakura's struggeling wouldn't be too much anymore.

He pulled off his pants and smirked dirtely at her making Sakura shiver and the sight and bent down between her legs.

"The countdown starts my cherry blossom...7..6..5..4..3-"

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING?"

Naruto arrived at the park and at first he didn't see anything.

'Maybe she isn't here...I am sure that old man saw Sakura, but didn't want to te-'

"AAAAHHHHH! YOU BITCH!"

Naruto was torn out of his thoughts when he heard a loud scream.

'I wonder what is going on there...let me see'

Naruto ran to the place and what he saw made his blood go to 180°! A group of boys were trying to rape Sakura! HIS wife! There was only so much that Naruto could take.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING?"

Takeshi turned his head to the unpleasant visitor and snarled.

"Nothing that is your business..."

Naruto started boiling out of anger.

"I do believe that it is my business since she is MY WIFE!"

Sakura never heard Naruto address her as his wife before and when she heard him say that her heart skipped a beat.

"Ohhh she is YOUR wife...well I didn't know that excuse me...Kaido! Take care of this loser."

"You are making a big mistake...", Naruto growled.

"Yeah yeah sure...", with these words Takeshi started molesting Sakura like Naruto wasn't even there.

"Naruto! Please help me!" Tears were running down her cheeks as the guy regained his position in between her legs.

This made Naruto even more angry and when Kaido ran up to him he smashed him into a tree with a sideway kick.

"You should know...that I have been going karate for about 9 years now..."

Takeshi murmured a "shit" when he quickly sat up to finish Naruto himself.

"Listen loser, if I wanna fuck your wife then I will no ma-"

Takeshi cut off, when Naruto suddenly stood in front of him and turned his arm on his back, almost breaking it.

He hissed in pain and struggled to get out of Naruto's hold, when Naruto suddenly let go of him, spun him around and kicked him in his guts.

"Now you listen! Nobody and I mean NOBODY touches my wife, understood? Now I will let you go because I am in a good mood today, but mind you! If I ever see you near my wife again, I swear, I will cut off your dick with a knife!"

Takeshi paled as he heard that and called the guys to help him up. When h stood he looked at Naruto with an arrogant look.

"Pff...we will see..come on guys let's go."

As they turned their backs to Naruto he ran over to Sakura to help her.

"Sakura! Oh my god, I am sooo sorry! This is all my fault! Please forgive m-"

Naruto was cut off his apologies by Sakura's lips.

They kissed passionately for like FOREVER, until they needed to stop because of the lack of air.

"Naruto...you do not need to apologize...if I would have let you talk and wouldn't have left the hotel, this wouldn't have happened...so stop blaming yourself!"

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"So I guess we are bot kinda fault right?"

"Yeah...", Sakura smiled too and kissed his forehead. "But we have a problem..."

"What's wrong? Did they do anything to you? I swear I will-"

Sakura shook her head and cut him off. "No they didn't...but the idiot kinda ruined my shorts. I can't walk around in my underwear!"

Naruto smirked and you could see his perverted side coming out.

"Oh..because you do not want the people to see what sexy underwear you have on?"

Sakura smacked him on his head.

"No idiot! It's kinda embarrassing only to walk around in panties!"

Naruto held his head and winced. After loudly apologizing to her and begging her to have merccy upon him, he lend her his long T-Shirt that went to her thighs since she was rather petite, and Naruto was walking without having a T-Shirt on. Of course, this had a positive effect on the feminine population, as they totally ignored Sakura and started flirting with him, like he wasn't even there.

You could see Sakura's vein pop out on her head as she pushed Naruto through the group of women that had gathered around them, and ran into the hotel.

"Wow, that was crazy! The women literally went mad! Well, I guess that means no woman can resist my wonderful charme and hotness, right Sakura-chan?" With this Naruto winked at his wife and was surprised as he saw her sadly looking out the window.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

Naruto went over to her and put his hand on her right shoulder. He saw how tears started running down her cheeks and she broke down sobbing.

"Sakura please tell me! What is the matter?" Naruto went down on his knees and hugged Sakura hard.

"It's just that I...oh my gos it is so stupid...but...I just realized how close today I was to getting raped..." Sakura just wouldn't stop sobbing and crying and leaned in Naruto's inviting and warm arms.

"Sakura...it is all my fault...if I had been there for you, this wouldn't have happened...I am so sorry..."

"Naruto, it is not your fault for the hundreth time! I just...I don't know...forget it..."

Naruto turned her so that they could look into each others eyes.

"Sakura, I will not force you to say what is wrong, but whenever you feel like talking, come to me. And I will not lie to you. I don not know how you feel, because I have never been "almost-raped". But I will always be here for you. I kmow it sounds cheesy, but I am your husband. So I guess it is my job 'ne?" Naruto flashed a small smile at her and immediately Sakura felt better. Where was her idiotic and ass of a boss? She couldn't recognize Naruto anymore. But she liked the new Naruto. Her husband.

Sakura leaned in to him and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Thank you..."

Naruto smiled and kissed her back. Softly. He knew what she had been through so he didn't want to scare her off. Sakura used more force to let him know that it was okay and wrapped her arms around her neck and Naruto raised her thighs and wrapped them around his torso. He then lifted both of them up, with his hands around her waist, and walked to their king-sized bed.

He softly layed her down, like she was made of glas, but used so much force exploring her mouth. Sakura had enough of this innocent make-out and lifted Naruto's T-Shirt that she was wearing so that she could pull it off. Naruto moaned into her mouth when her nails scrathed his back and pushed onto her body even more.

He quickly got rid of her strapless top that was ruined due to what happened some time ago and softly let his hands glide down her sides.

Sakura moved her hands to his trousers and teased him through the article of clothing.

Naruto groaned. 'So she wants to play dirty? Two can play that game.'

He flipped them over so that she was straddling him and got rid of her bra. It landed somewhere in the room and Sakura would have difficulty to find it later. Back to them.

Naruto let his hands move softly over her body and started caressing her breasts. She moaned loudly as she felt his hands playing with her nipples and pushed into his hands to feel more. Naruto teased her breasts until ther nipples were painfully hard and he raised his head and bit on one of them while caressing the other.

Sakura groaned loudly and let out a silent scream when Naruto let his tongue twirl around her nipple and pushed his head on her chest.

Naruto decided that he had enough of the teasing and tore off her shorts. She returned the favor by getting rid of his trousers like they were some kind of enemy that she had to eliminate and started grinding on him.

Naruto got hard and his boxers were starting not to be able to contain him him anymore. He slipped his hand into her panties and inserted a finger in her.

Sakura screamed as he moved in and out of her and became louder when he added a second finger.

Naruto was having a hard time not to pounce on her while watching her move in an erotic way, perhaps unknown to her.

He flipped them over again so that he was laying in between her legs and pulled of both of their underwears since they were greatly unneeded in the following action.

"Ready?"

Sakura nodded and started shivering in anticipation of the pleasure she knew she was going to feel.

Naruto slowly pushed in and stayed still for a moment when he was fully sheated in. After waiting for some seconds for her to adjust to his length, he started moving in and out of her in a slow motion.

Sakura was doing her best not to scream out in pleasure and was muffling her moans on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto wrapped her legs around him to get in deeper.

"Scream for me...", Naruto whispered as he pounded harder into her and was rewarded with a long scream as he reached her cervix.

With each time he went into her, he had the feeling of flying. It was wonderful and hearing Sakura scream only made him fly higher.

She on the other hand couldn't imagine much more pleasure. It was unbelieveable how good Naruto was! She didn't want to come just yet and tried to fight back her urge to reach her climax as fast as possible.

Naruto understood what she was doing and complied to her urges of "faster" and "harder" and he knew he wouldn't last longer.

With one final thrust he reached his peek and spilled into her. Again this time a large amount.

Sakura was so overwhelmed by the feeling of his sperm in her that she let out a loud scream and came too.

Naruto broke down on her and was panting really hard just like her.

"I...ha ha...I think...ha...I love...ha ha ha ...you..."

He moved his head to look at her only to see her peacefully sleeping figure.

Somewhat disappointed that she did not hear him, he wrapped the cover around both of them and he slept off too.

The next morning, Sakura was the first to wake up, and she noticed that she was tangled up in an embrace and tried her best to peer out without waking him up. She succeeded and stretched her muscles.

"Ha..I thought I heard Naruto confess to me after the sex that he loved me...wow...that must be a dream, because Naruto can't love me...he even wanted to annul the marriage...I'll get dressed..."

Sakura hopped out of the bed and wore one of Narutos long shirts that just went by her ass. She closed some of the middle buttons and left some cleavage to see. After that she took a pair of her panties and wanted to go to the bathroom to take a bath, when it knocked on the door.

**And cut my friends :)) Yes I am very sorry for the poor excuse of a lemon, but I just wanted to have another one in this chapter ^^""". Hope you liked this veeeery long chapter and don't get used to it. I won't be making my updates always that long :D I hope you liked the chapter and please leave some reviews! If you don't then...I won't make the seventh chapter MUHAHAHA! That's no joke! :) So please leave a review and we see (hopefully) in the next chapter! And yes, I know I have some serious mental problems...my friends tell me all the time .**

**'Till next time!**

**Your **

**almondeyes97 =D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Drunk In Vegas**_

_**© by almondeyes97**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**Hey^^ I want to thank you ALL for your kind reviews! I got about 15 reviews in less than 24 hours! That made me so happy that I literally started crying * starts sobbing * And because all of you are sooo kind I decided to make the seventh chapter as fast as possible and I will try to upload it until sunday :D Well, have fun with this chapter and we see each other at the end!**

Sakura hopped out of the bed and wore one of Narutos long shirts that just went by her ass. She closed some of the middle buttons and left some cleavage to see. After that she took a pair of her panties and wanted to go to the bathroom to take a bath, when it knocked on the door.

"Who can that be?", Sakura was contemplating if she should wake up Naruto, or open up the door. It knocked again. The person must be very impatient. She decided to open the door and not bother Naruto with it. Perhaps it was a hotel worker that needed something.

So she went to the door as good dressed as she was (Ohh how I LOVE sarcasm) and opened the door.

"He-"

Holy fuck!

"Ehm...Hello Mr Namikaze's...assistant..."

"M-Mr Gaara S-Sabakuno!"

On the doorstep was no other than Gaara. Sabakuno Gaara. The man that Naruto was afraid of he would find out about their marriage.

"If I may ask...why are you sharing a hotel-room with Naruto and why are you...dressed in such a way? Are you his girlfriend?"

Sakura looked into his emotionless eyes, when she noticed that she was still holding her panties on her hand and that Gaara had a clear view of it. She quickly his them behind herself and prayed for a miracle to happen.

"Well you see hehe...", she was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to say, or how to react to this situation.

"Will you answer my question or...wait. Is that a marriage ring?" Now Sakura was really shocked. She totally forgot about the ring and hiding it wasn't an option now anymore.

It was this time Naruto chose to wake up.

"Babe? What are you doing at the door? Is it the personaaaaaaaaaaa GAARA!"

Naruto screamed Gaara's name and then started trying to make up excuses why this situation looked...suggestive in some kind of way.

"W-W-Well you see Gaara hehe it is a loooong story! Anyway ehh! Sakura-cha- I mean Miss Haruno here was afraid in the night b-because she had a nightmare YES! A-And that's why she is in my hotel-room! Yep that's it! We are not married and we didn't have sex yesterday!"

Gaara didn't say anything, but had an unbelieveable look in his eyes that told Naruto and Sakura: Do I look stupid, or what?

"Sooo what you are trying to tell me is that you and Miss Haruno are married and that you DID have sex the previous day...interesting...but I recall you saying that she was your personal assistant slash secretary..."

Sakura all this time held her breath and waited for what Naruto would say.

Naruto sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Mr. Sabakuno...After your party some days ago, Sakura and I woke up in the honemoon sweet married and we...I wanted to annull the marriage, but we decided that we would try and see if we can work this out together without getting a divorce immediately...I understand if you want to withdraw the contract...really."

Naruto raised up his head and looked into Gaara's eyes with a serious and determined look.

"Naruto what are you talking about? Do you really think that I will withdraw the contract, because you got married when you were approximately drunk? No, I just came here to tell you that I am in a similar situation."

Naruto thought he didn't hear right and looked at Gaara with a shocked face and his eyes threathened to fall out.

"WH-WHAT? YOU ARE MARRIED?"

Sakura hit Naruto in his side to silence him and let Gaara explain.

"What do you mean Mr. Sabakuno?", Sakura asked.

Gaara closed his eyes and opened them looking quite frustrated.

"Well, I woke up two days ago only to find out that I am married...to Hinata. The director of the Hyuuga Cooperation. Her family is very wealthy and I am not so sure they will be happy about our marriage. Well yeah, I just wanted to tell you and I didn't expect to...see your secretary in your shirt to open the door..."

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, okay hehe oh and sorry about that. I was still sleeping he."

Gaara said goodbye and left our two lovebirds alone to go to his waiting wife.

Naruto and Sakura took a bath, got changed and went for breakfast. Of course, as they entered the cafetaria, all the women started drooling at our blonde because he looked to gorgeous in his new suit. Sakura frowned and hissed at every woman that came to near to her precious husband. After successfully getting to a table for two without Sakura killing somebody, they ordered the usual and started discussing.

"Well, I guess if we fly back to New York we would have to tell our parents what happened, right?"

As Sakura said this Naruto tensed and his face looked like he was somewhere distant. In another time or remembering something. Sakura had to call his name several times and touch his shoulders before he came back to earth.

"Wh-What? Oh yeah you are right...umm...should we tell your parents first? I am sure it would be better if they would be the first people to know that their daughter got married...without sending them an invitation..."

Sakura looked at him skeptically, but then rose her shoulders and let them fall again.

"Yes I think that wouldn't be a bad idea. But what about your parents? Shouldn't we tell them too? I am sure they want to know that their son is married..."

Naruto looked away and sighed.

"Yeah you are right...we should tell them too...but first your parents have to hear the news!"

With this he turned his head back to her and smiled one of his famous ones that he started to have in the last days.

Sakura knew there was something up, but something inside her told her she shouldn't push it and ruin the good mood. She would find out soon enough.

The two weeks passed by pretty fast and then it was the department day. Naruto and Sakura had packed their suitcases the day before and were now at the lobby to check out of the hotel. Sakura was fuming because the woman behind the counter wasn't doing her job, but oogling Naruto like there was no tomorrow. She even went as far as to open some of the top buttons of her white shirt so that Naruto could see much of her cleavage.

'Can't she see that I am standing right beside Naruto? I mean even though she thinks that we are not toghether, there is a fucking ring on his finger! I mean is she blind or just too stupid?'

Naruto must have seen that Sakura was ready to explode and jump on the woman to rip off her head, so he just told the woman to hurry up because they would miss their flight.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't know that, well you are checked out now and I hope you will come back soon...", with that she winked suggestively and continued "and if you do come back soon here is my number...call me maybe?"

Naruto just smiled and took the piece of paper from her hands.

"Well, thanks but first, if you want to flirt with a man, do not use a song text, okay? That is a kind of copyright, not cool. And second, amybe you failed to see that I am here with my wife. Or you are just too ignorant. In any case, I do not tolerate it if my wife is upset because other women are just too stupid to see that I am not available. Well, have a nice day, and here is your number. Give it to another man who isn't married. And please don't try with the 'call me maybe'. It's stupid. Bye!"

With that Naruto put his arm around Sakura's waist and bent down to give her a passionate kiss on her lips. After pulling away he pushed the stunned Sakura away from the shocked woman who just gaped and let her mouth open. Naruto thought he saw a fly fly into her mouth because shortly thereafter she was chocking.

When they were outside and the personal were putting their luggages into the limo that Naruto ordered, Sakura turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiles at him and gave him a peck on his forehead, his nose and at last on his lips.

Naruto in turn held her on her waist and they stood in their embrace until the limo was packed and they had to enter the vehicle.

"Thank you Naruto..", Sakura smiled and got into the car.

At first, Naruto stood there dumbfounded, but then he smiled a genuine smile and followed his wife to enter the car that would bring them to the the airport. They couldn't wait to be finally at home.

**Okay I apologize for this extremely short chapter, but I have to go and meet up with my friends NOW! I will try to update next week, but I can't promise! And again, thank you ALL very much for your reviews! It means really a lot to me! The next chapter will be...interesting ;) well, please review again, yeah I know I am very fond of reviews^^**

**'Till next time**

**Your almondeyes97 =D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Drunk In Vegas**_

_© by almondeyes97_

**Chapter 8**

**Ok I won't come up with a stupid excuse now. I know I am late and I am very sorry! But school….ugh whatever! -.- Well I present you the eighth chapter of **_**Drunk In Vegas**_** and I hope you will enjoy it ****  
_**

They couldn't wait to be home.

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the airport and waited for their flight. Sakura snuggled onto him and sighed.

Naruto on the other hand, was pretty nervous because he was afraid of how his parents would react. He wasn't afraid of how Sakura's parents would react. That was his least problem.

It was just that nobody knew about his relationship with his parents at his company. They…Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura. She was fast asleep on his arm and he smiled. She looked so cute.

After a while, their flight was announced and he gently woke her up. Her eyelids opened and green eyes looked at him questionably.

"Our flight was announced. We have to get on board…"

Sakura just sighed again and both of them stood up and went to catch their flight.

~In New York~

As both of them exited the airport, they saw a black limousine waiting for them and the driver already opening the door for them to enter. Sakura blushed when she saw the other people watching them but entered the vehicle nonetheless, when Naruto told her to go in.

On the outside Naruto looked calm and collected. That is how he was supposed to look like as one of the bosses of both the Namikaze and the Sabakuno Foundation.

But in the inside he was like in turmoil. He literally feared the day, when he had to face his parents with Sakura. And Sakura of course being the observant one noticed this. But she chose not to say anything because she didn't want to upset him.

Suddenly a thought ran through her head. Would she live with Naruto or would he move in with her in my apartment? Sakura was sure that he would want her to move in with him, but she did not want to give up her flat.

Naruto saw that she was absent-minded and asked her what the matter was.

"Oh…I was just thinking if I would have to move in with you..." Naruto blinked and stared at her with a surprised look.

"Of course you will move in with me. I have my own house, so you do not have to worry about the space. But…if you want to keep your apartment…" Naruto trailed from there and watched Sakura's reaction.

She turned her head to him and smiled at him.

"Really? I can keep my apartment? But won't that be expensive?"

Naruto just smirked and said: "Don't worry about that..."He put his arm around her shoulder and placed his chin on the top of her head. Sakura snuggled close to him and that was how they stayed until they reached Naruto's residence.

Sakura's mouth hanged open as she saw the huge estate in front of her. THAT was Naruto's home? It…it was a mansion! And…he was living alone! Naruto just chuckled as he saw her face and led her to his house. As they were walking towards the door, Sakura saw maids making their way to them and welcoming their master.

"Good day, Mister Namikaze! I hope the travel went well…" with that they took his bags from the car and made their way back to the house. They didn't even spare a glance at Sakura and she frowned at this. Couldn't they say "hi"? Naruto just took her hand and both of them went in. If Sakura was already astonished, then this would have swept her off her feet.

The house for one was very big and left and right you could see servants doing work. Either was one doing the laundries, cooking, or just running around. When they realized Naruto was there all of them greeted him with respect and Naruto smiled and greeted them back. Most of them just looked at Sakura curiously, but went back to their work like it was nothing unusual for their master to bring a woman home.

"Sakura, would you like to share a room with me or have one on your own? I mean if you want your privacy I understand…" As Naruto said this he rubbed the back of his head with his hand and looked away blushing. Sakura smiled and answered him.

"Of course I would like to share a room with you silly…" With that she went to him and kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth. Naruto stunned at first, laughed his trademark smile and took her hand to lead her upstairs.

The bedroom was just as majestic as the rest of the house was. The walls were painted red with orange and blue designs and a king-sized bed was in the middle of the room with the headboard against the wall. It was connected t a private bathroom and had its own living room. Only for food Naruto had to go down to the big dining hall he and Sakura had passed. There was a Mac Book on a table in the room with other Apple Products like the iPad and others.

Plants decorated the majestic room. No not normal plants. Exotic plants that Sakura reckoned came from the Tropical Rainforests. After being astonished of the room, Naruto led her to the cupboards and told her that as soon as possible they would go to her apartment to bring her clothes. She smiled graciously and then asked him if he wasn't hungry.

"Well actually I am, but I am sure that the staff will come anytime soon to tell u-"A knock on the door interrupted him and after being allowed in a maid announced that the food was ready.

"Thank you, you may go." The maid bowed her head and exited the "room" **(AN: ROOM? This is like a flat! O.o)**

Both of them made their way downstairs and the sweet aroma of the food that was cooked went into Sakura's nose. It smelled very pleasant. She was curious if it tasted like it smelled.

At entering the kitchen they were greeted by a brown-haired man who had on a white hat **(AN: You know the one the chef-cooks always have on :D)** and he curiously let his eyes roam over Sakura before smiling at her.

"Hello, if I may ask, you are you?"

"My name is Sakura Ha….." Sakura did not know what she should say…"Haruno"or "Namikaze"?

Yamato was a little confused and asked her: "Sakura Ha?"

It was Naruto who saved the situation.

"Her name is Sakura and she will be staying here for a while. Wow, I am soo hungry! What did you cook for dinner, Yamato?" With a friendly smile Yamato put the food on the already set up table and Sakura was pleased because the food looked even better than she imagined. They thanked Yamato and he left the dining hall for them to be alone.

After he left Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Thank you for…saving me there...I really did not know what to say."

Naruto just nodded and both of them started eating in silence. After getting along so well in Las Vegas they somehow had an awkward silence surrounding them, everybody following his or her thoughts. After dining, they went upstairs and left the table for the maids to clean up.

Naruto just did it like it was something normal to have people cleaning up after one's self. But Sakura just couldn't just get used to it. She would rather cook the dishes and clean up the table on her own like she was used to. But Naruto wouldn't even let her touch anything. She felt like some of the servants were giving her a glare, whereas others were giving her curious looks. In short: She felt VERY uncomfortable.

On reaching the master bathroom Naruto started pulling off his clothes and Sakura blushed.

"Wh-What a-are you doing…?"

Naruto just gave her a confused look and kept on pulling off his clothes until he was only in his boxers.

"I want to take a shower…Do you want to take one first, or is it okay if I am first?"

"N-N-No i-it's fine…"

As she said that Naruto went into the bathroom and shortly thereafter you could hear the shower running. Sakura sighed and went to the big bed to lie down.

'How did I get myself into this situation? It is not like I do not like Naruto….no…I even have a feeling I am beginning to really REALLY like him…but…still. This is not what I expected when he told me we were going to go to Las Vegas. Well, I am sure that he did not expect that as well, but how I am supposed to explain this to my parents? I am so tired, but I want to take a shower first before I go to sleep…'

After some minutes Naruto came out with only a towel on his waist. With his hair still damp from the water, he looked like the sexiest man alive.

Sakura was very much aware of that, but this was not the moment to jump on him. She wanted to take a shower to clear her mind a little bit.

She went into the bathroom and as she left the room, Naruto sighed and sat down on the bed. He knew what was bordering Sakura and it was bordering more, if not even worse. He dreaded the day, when they would have to tell their parents and friends about them. And that day was vastly approaching. Too fast for his liking. He didn't border to get dressed since he usually slept in his underwear and only put on a fresh pair of boxers that he took from his wardrobe.

He took a book that he has wanted to read since a long time and sat down on the bed with his back on the headboard and that was how Sakura found him.

She smiled and laid down next to him. He noticed her presence, but didn't turn to face her since he was at a very exciting scene at the moment. He just put his right arm around her and drew her close to his body. Like that she fell asleep and he with the book on his thighs and his head leaned back on the headboard.

The next morning, a special maid opened the door to wake up her master, but she did not expect him to be snuggled close to the pink-haired woman she saw the day before. It made her furious. How dare the whore touch her man? But she controlled herself and just opened the window for the light rays to enter and exited the room to make further plans.

Sakura was the first to wake up due to the light rays blending her and she smiled as she saw Naruto, her "husband" with the book he was reading on his laps and his arms wrapped protectively around her. She wanted to get without waking him up, but that turned into an impossible task, since he even drew her nearer when he sensed her moving.

She then smirked and kissed him passionately on the lips until he woke up and at first he was startled. He didn't expect to wake up and find a woman kissing him! But after he realized that it was Sakura he wrapped him arms around her waist and put away the book. She straddled his waist and put her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss. He lifted the shirt she was wearing and made circles with his hands on her back. She arched into the touch and pushed onto him even more. This caused him to groan and move to her breasts. He squeezed her nipples and smirked into the kiss, when she gasped. Sakura stopped kissing him and threw back her head. Pleasure running through her body because of the treatment she was getting. Naruto tore off her shirt and buried his head into her chest. All Sakura could do was to run her hands through his hair and massage his scalp.

They would have gone further if someone hadn't gasped at the door. Both of them stopped their ministrations and turned to see who the person was that disturbed them.

**And this is where I will stop. I am very sorry for my delay and I hope you can forgive me! It wasn't my intension really! But school just keeps getting into my way -.-  
Well I hope you liked this chapter and I will upload the next one as soon as possible! Maybe on Sunday, but I am not quite sure :o  
Please review! Because if you do not I will wait 6 months before uploading the ninth chapter *evil laugh* Muahahha! Ok sorry, yeah I know I have some issues…  
Bye and 'till next time! **

**Your almondeyes97 =D **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Drunk In Vegas**_

_© by almondeyes97_

**Chapter 9**

**Well hello^^" Just got to say something before starting this chapter. I am sorry, but at the moment my grades are falling. I can literally see them fall to the floor -.- That's why I won't be able to update frequently :/ I am sorry people… But when I have time, I PROMISE I am going to update! Really! Well, I am going to stop talking and let you read^^ Have fun with this chapter! Oh and thanks for the reviews! You are awesome guys, I love you! :***

They would have gone further if someone hadn't gasped at the door. Both of them stopped their ministrations and turned to see who the person was that disturbed them.

The maid blushed when she saw what her boss was doing with the woman and turned her head away making her hair fly a little.

"Karin? What do you want?"

Karin adjusted her glasses and turned back to them. But she took a hand to cover up her eyes as she spoke.

"I-I just wanted to call you d-down for breakfast, Master Namikaze…I-I am sorry!"

Naruto just dismissed her and she literally fled outside the room.

Sakura went off Naruto's laps and got up to get dressed. Naruto was clearly irritated by this.

"Wh-Why are you getting up?"

Sakura turned back to him with a surprised look.

"Ehm, the maid said that breakfast was ready? I am not going to let them wait!"

With that Sakura pulled her jeans up and went to the door.

"Are you coming now, or what?"

Naruto just sighed and got up to get ready and Sakura waited for him in the meantime.

~At the dining room~

Naruto went down with Sakura closely following his footsteps. Upon reaching the dining hall, all the maids bowed their heads and welcomed Naruto, completely ignoring Sakura. A vein popped up on her right temple, but she sat down nonetheless, and they started eating breakfast.

They were just enjoying their pancakes, when phone rang and a maid made her way to get the phone. Immediately she ran back to the dining hall where Naruto and Sakura were residing and gave him the phone saying that the call was very important. Naruto asked her who the caller was.

"Your parents, Sir."

When Naruto heard that his heart skipped a beat. He knew it would happen. He knew his parents would want to know how the meeting went and they would invite him over, so that they can discuss. But still, he wasn't prepared for it to happen this soon. He was thinking that he would have at least some time to think things over, and for them to tell Sakura's parents, but fate played him again. Hard.

He thanked the maid and took the phone, aware of Sakura's curious eyes following every move he made.

"Hello?"

"Naruto! You're at home?"

"Yes Dad, I am."

"Then how about you come over sometime and talk about what happened in Las Vegas?"

Naruto knew that his father meant the business meeting, but he couldn't deny the fright that came over him, when his father said "What happened in Vegas".

"Ohm, yes sure. Ehm is it okay if I bring someone along?"

"Like who? You girlfriend? Or your secretary?"

Naruto winced when he heard the word secretary.

"It…would be the latter, father…"

"Well, I guess I do not have anything against it. Until Thursday next week at 8 p.m. son. And do not be late."

Minato didn't even say goodbye or let Naruto say something. He just hung up and Naruto sighed. He gave the phone to the maid standing patiently beside him and motioned her to leave him alone.

After the maid left Sakura made some inquiries.

"Well…what did your parents say?"

Naruto stiffened visibly and got nervous.

"Well, they want us to visit them next week…"

Sakura smiled.

"That is great! Then we can use that opportunity to tell them the news, right?"

Naruto just buried his face in his hands.

"Yes…we can…"

Sakura saw how her husband was getting nervous.

"Naruto…what is wrong? You can tell me…"  
Naruto raised his head and flashed his trademark smile.

"Everything is okay Sakura! I am just soo tired today. Let's eat up, 'kay?"

Sakura knew that he was lying, but she let it slide, because she did not want to kill the mood.

~In the Afternoon~

Naruto did some minor work on his laptop, because it was a Sunday and the company was closed. After that he and Sakura sat down on the couch in the living-room and started talking about some random stuff.

Well, until Sakura brought up that matter.

"Naruto? When exactly are we going to tell my parents about…our marriage?"

Naruto thought about the question.

'It is better if we tell the Harunos first about what happened…I prefer letting them know first before my old hags…'

"Naruto? NARUTO?!"

Sakura was calling out his name for like the third time, but Naruto was still deep into his thoughts and didn't realize that she was calling him. So Sakura had to do something about that. She went up to him, sat down on his laps and kissed him passionately on the lips. That made him wake up immediately.

His eyes were wide open when he realized that someone was kissing him. But after seeing that it was Sakura, he kissed back and wrapped his arms around her. She shifted so that one of her legs was on each of his side. She wrapped her legs around the chair and pressed on his body. Naruto's hands wandered to her boobs and were started to pinch her nipples through her shirt. She threw her head back and let out a silent gasp, BUT someone cleared his or her throat and made them stop instantly.

They turned their heads to the door and saw Karin standing there with an innocent smile on her face.

"Excuse me Mr. Namikaze, I did not mean to disturb you, but I overheard you saying before that you wanted to pay a visit to the Harunos. Should I arrange an appointment?"

She smirked at Sakura then turned back to Naruto with a smile.

Naruto smiled back at her.

"Of course Karin, thank you. That would be really awesome…"

Karin wanted to leave, but she stopped as if an idea popped out in her head.

"And should I also arrange a taxi?"

Naruto blinked confused.

"A taxi for what? We have a driver…?"

She shook her head and smiled again.

"For your...ehh for the woman on your thighs Sir. I get it that you had your fun last night and want her gone?"

Sakura just gasped and couldn't believe her ears. What did the little low-life girl just say?

Naruto just shook his head.

"Karin…it is not like that. She…is someone really special to me. And…I…am planning on spending the rest of my life with her…"

When Sakura heard what he said her anger just disappeared. Did he just really say that? Or was she dreaming? If it was a dream she didn't want it to end just like that. Sakura smiled at him and kissed his cheek. There were no words needed. They understood each other just like that.

Karin, for her part, had her mouth hang open like a door. She did not know what to say and just bowed her head.

"I apologize…am I allowed to leave, Sir?"

Naruto just nodded and said yes. With that she left the room faster than ever and left our two lovebirds alone.

"Soo… I guess she was right. It is high time to call your parents, right Sakura-chaaaan?"

Sakura just smacked his shoulder, but nodded a yes.

This was going to be tough. Very tough.  
**_**

**And this is the end of the chapter **** I know it is pretty short, but I do not have enough time and it is better than nothing, right? I thought it would be better to upload a short chapter, than leaving you guys waiting for so long. THANK YOU for your patience people! You are the best :D Because you are so awesome, you will leave a review, right? ;) 'Cause if you don't I will wait seven and a half months before uploading the next chapter! Muhahahha, I am such a bad person **

**See ya later,**

**Your almondeyes97 =D**


End file.
